Catnapped
Episode 62 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Catwoman and Killer Moth met in a crime alley.Killer Moth grabbed Catwoman's waist and flirted her.But,Catwoman beats her up."Never do that to me again",she told him.Now,Catwoman and her henchmen brought him to their car.Then,they went to Catwoman's hideout."What do you want me to do for you?",Killer Moth asked her."I want you to be my bait.You could do anything to catch Nightwing and Batgirl's location,and draw them here in my hideout.And steal some yarn for my pet cats",she told him."Okay.Got it",Killer Moth said.Now,Killer Moth went outside the hideout.Catwoman once again reminded him,"Don't forget the yarn".Now,he and his Mutant Moths went outside to do the plan.The next day,Nightwing and Batgirl saw a news that Killer Moth executed an art robbery at Gotham Museum last night."What?You haven't drawn their attention?Go back there again later at night",Catwoman told Killer Moth.Nightwing and Batgirl stayed on guard at the Gotham Museum,then they saw Killer Moth and his Mutant Moths.He taunted the two.But they were surrounded by mutant moths who covered Killer Moth's escape.They took down all of those mutant moths.Then,they rode the R-Cycle to chase Killer Moth's truck.They followed him,until he led them to a passage.There,they were surrounded by Catwoman's henchmen.They are taken down by them.Then,the two heroes are at the basement of her hideout.They sent a distress call to Batman.They told him they are captured by Catwoman,and their utility belts are stolen.Now,Batman rode his Batmobile and used his GPS to locate Catwoman's hideout.Later,he found it and he went there.He destroyed the securities using his Batarangs.Later,he was surrounded by Killer Moth and Mutant Moths.He was taken down.But he rose up and beaten up Killer Moth and his Mutant Moths.Now,he entered the next room.The room was full of mirrors."Hello there,Batman",Catwoman said.His legs were swept by Catwoman,who moves like a ninja.Catwoman grabbed his boots/shoes.Then,she disappears.He kept walking.Then Catwoman removed his cape.He continued walking and next,she removed his gloves.He continued walking and next,she removed his upper wear.Next,she removed his utility belt.Batman now enters the next room."I guess you just want to play with me",Batman told her."Oh,Bruce.Don't be too silly.Do you think I would steal all these utility belts just for a game",Catwoman replied."I'm not here to flirt,or smooch.Or anything.I'm a villain today",she added.She leg swept Batman and scratched his chest with her sharp claws many times.Then she kicked his face hard."I can't believe it's too easy.I would've expected more of a chance after you took down Killer Moth",she said."Okay,if that's what you want",Batman said,as he took the battle more seriously now.He kicked Catwoman many times,and leg swept her.Then,he pulled her mask up,and it hit her face hard."The thing is,I'm actually enjoying this",Batman said.He pulled her mask again,and hit her face hard again.Now,he threw Catwoman at the crates,knocking her down unconscious.Then,Batman now grabbed the keys from Catwoman and got his utility belt from her.He entered the room where Nightwing and Batgirl were placed.He freed them from metal straps.Then,at a safe beside them,Batman opened it using the combinations,then he gave back Nightwing and Batgirl's utility belts.Now,they went outside the room.Batman turned off the lights and said,"Good night,Selina".Now,the three went outside the hideout."Wanna race,Batman?",Nightwing challenged."You bet",Batman said.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Cycle,and Batman rode the Batmobile,then they raced. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Policemen Villains:Catwoman,Killer Moth,Mutant Moths